Fuego Oscuro
by Impossible Love a Jinko fan
Summary: Y si tienes un sueño del que no recuerdas haber despertado, en que momento empieza y termina la realidad? Cuando el sueño termina la realidad aparece como una pesadilla.
1. Chapter I: El Despertar

Despierta bruscamente en medio de las luces rojizas de un camarote, el suave mecer de las olas no le otorga calma sino que le extraña y cae de frente mientras intenta incorporarse. Cuanto tiene que dejaron los barcos para internarse en la Nación de Fuego? Cuanto desde que todos los viajes los realiza en el lomo de Appa? Mientras se frota el brazo que recibió la parte mas fuerte del golpe empieza a preguntarse como es que volvío a un barco, lo último que recuerda es haber tomado té de todos los sabores en la tienda del tío de Zuko, acaso algún efecto secundario le había adormilado tanto que no había despertado sino hasta la noche de aquel mismo día (Pues era de noche, la escasa luz blanquecina que se filtraba por los maderos del barco le permitía saberlo.

Se incorpora sintiendo dolores que se le figuran fantasmas de batallas anteriores, busca agua para darse un masaje, y se encuentra debíl e incluso hambrienta, por un momento se pregunta donde esta el maestro aire que ha salvado al mundo, unos segundos después se encuentra llamando su nombre.

Las imagenes de la victoria en el Palacio de Fuego empiezan a volverse borrosas mientras camina, y pronto ha olvidado sus propias palabras en tal evento, el discurso de Zuko le recuerda cada vez mas al de la fundación de Omashu.

Y con la fuerza con la que sus recuerdos se vuelven borrosos otros antiguos empiezan a cobrar fuerza, y con ellos una desesperación profunda, cuyo motivo ignora.

-Aang!-Grita ya un poco cansada, sombras de soldados de la Nación de Fuego vienen a atenderle, descubre las formas familiares de Pipsqueak y Duke en los uniformes que tan escasamente les sentaban.

Un Dejàvu la invade, y un golpe de la marea la tira hacia atras, el rojo se vuelve negro en su mente, y pierde su conciencia de nuevo.

Sueña con eventos horribles, se ve a ella misma tratando en vano de despertar a Aang del ataque de Azula.

-El no esta durmiendo.-Le dice su hermano en un tono muy serio y con los ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas que evita derramar.

Katara despierta aterrada, gritando el nombre de su padre con todas sus fuerzas y quebrandose en llanto, en breve Hakkoda esta allí, frente a ella con un hermoso traje de General de la Nación de Fuego, lo mira tras mucho tiempo aunque recuerda que hace apenas unos días que se separo de él.

Su padre le abraza, su hermano observa en la puerta, mientras que las sombras del pasillo revelan a Toph recargada en una pared lejana.

Katara nota los vendajes en su torso por vez primera cuando los brazos de su padre los rozan abrazandola con firmeza pero sin lastimarla.

-Donde esta Aang Sokka?-Pregunta a su hermano sin soltarse del grato abrazo de su padre.

Sokka se quita el casco, la sonrisa eterna de su hermano no esta presente, una extraña marca en su mejilla le hace parecer mucho mayor que la última vez que lo vio, retando a la novia de Zuko a arrojar el Boomerang y tirar una serie de tazas de te y una tetera con un solo golpe mientras una joven mesera castaña de Iroh hacia señas con las manos nerviosa.

Los ojos de Sokka le recuerdan su sueño.

-El no sobrevivió Katara, Azula lo asesino en Ba Sing Sei.-Le contesta en un solo tono, triste como pocas veces, mientras deja escapar esas lagrimas que tanto llevaba reprimida.

La Maestra Agua no a credito a lo que escucha, y se siente perdida en un mundo de sueños que ya no esta bajo control. Se desvanece en sueños de nuevo, su familia abandona su cuarto.

Cuando despierta de nuevo siente la boca seca y logra levantarse e ir a cubierta, allí se queda contemplando el mar, insegura de donde esta, de como llego allí, juega un poco con el oceano, perdida en los movimientos de la marea; los pasos fuertes de Toph le hacen reaccionar del trance.

-Katara, estas despierta ya.-Le dice amigablemente pero sin esa emoción que solía haber en las expresiones de la "Bandida"

Katara voltea a verle clavandole la mirada, sabe que Toph no puede distinguir este gesto en particular.

Esta buscando en esos ojos extraños una respuesta, se siente tan ciega como su amiga, pero la tierra no le da una impresión de lo que pasa, así que esta en una oscuridad aun mayor.

Cuando tienes un sueño que parece tan real, y despiertas a un mundo pintado de gris tormenta y pesadilla es difícil entender que parte es el sueño y cual es la realidad.

La lluvia marina empieza a caer, Katara cierra los ojos y siente las gotas y sus impactos, percibe el mundo con ellas, luego vuelve a abrir sus ojos azules, Toph sigue de pie extrañada, temblando.

-Se ha ido no es cierto?-Dice al fin la Maestra Agua. La chica ciega se acerca y la abraza.

-Se ha ido.

Katara devuelve el abrazo mientras siente que la lluvia se la lleva entera, perdida en medio del mar.

Sokka y Hakkoda observan desde un piso superior, y bajan lentamente aunque saben que no conocen las palabras para aliviar esa angustia que a ellos mismos los invade.

-Soñe que estaba con nosotros.-Murmura de pronto Katara.

Toph no contesta. Y Katara se deja caer al piso en el abrazo, reconociendose incapaz de confesar sobre que persona hablaba en esa oración.

La lluvia sigue cayendo desde un cielo gris allá a lo lejos otro barco de la Nación de Fuego pasa, la neblina mantiene ocultos a los Guerreros de la Libertad.


	2. Chapter II: La Banda de cabeza

La sombra de Katara en la Proa de la nave es constante, no ha hablado mucho, parece estar acostumbrandose de nuevo, a las texturas de la nave y a las voces de los tripulantes. Se pierde en ella misma, nadie se ha atrevido a dirigirle mas que un par de palabras, ha comido poco y un halo fantasmal se empieza a posar sobre ella, sus ojos azules permanecen aun llenos de color pero no así el resto de ella.

Parece conocer los planes de la Invasión perfectamente, y Sokka le ha escuchado murmurar mucho con ella misma, ha percibido la duda en sus acciones.

A los otros hombres se les dice que han de vengar a Aang en el Día del Sol Negro, pero ni Hakkoda ni Sokka tienen el valor de decirle eso a Katara. Toph ha intentado acercarse, Katara no la rechaza pero tampoco le deja entrar en sus enredados pensamientos.

Han pasado 2 días desde que desperto.

El Sol se esta ocultando en el segundo día cuando ella va a Toph en la cubierta.

Las dos amigas se quedan mirando bajo las luces rojizas que ahora dominan el mundo.

Toph finalmente nota que Katara quiere decirle algo, y la chica del Reino Tierra se siente incomoda.

-Que ocurre Katara?-Se aventura a preguntar finalmente, Toph no tiene mucha experiencia lidiando con el luto de las personas.

-Ella lo sabe.-Murmura Katara.-Ella lo sabe, pero igual es nuestra única esperanza de combatirles.

Toph se queda muda un momento intentando descifrar lo que la chica mayor intento decirle.

-Se infiltraron como guerreras Kioshi.-Dice con una voz llena de duda.

-Se internaron como Guerreras Kioshi y el Rey les menciono el plan, La Nación de Fuego sabe que atacaremos y estara lista.

El rostro de Toph muestra una mueca de terror y asombro.

-Y Sin embargo solo están listos para contraatacar, pues nada puede evitar que pierdan su poder.

Las dos chicas estan de pie golpeadas por el viento marino. Katara finalmente revela sus intenciones.

-Necesito que me acompañes a La Nación de Fuego.-Le dice fúnebremente.-Solo tu, yo y Appa.

Toph cree que Katara esta delirando, pero ese no es el caso, la sombra de un hombre no muy alto se perfila entre las formas de las salas de mando de la nave.

-Hay una oportunidad, o al menos creo que la hay, y debemos hacerlo, debemos infiltrarnos en la Capital, debemos corregir en lo que fallamos.-Continua Katara.

Toph no encuentra la respuesta entre sus palabras.

-Si hallamos a Ozai y le asesinamos todo habrá terminado. Las revueltas que seguirán corresponderán únicamente a La Nación de Fuego y le debilitaran, yo peleare a lado de Zuko por su trono, pero ustedes podrán irse y el mundo estará en paz de nuevo.

Sokka es incapaz de guardar silencio ni un momento mas.

-Debes descansar hermana!-Dice asombrado.-Se que lo que ha pasado es muy duro, pero solo descansa vamos.-Lagrimas están atrapadas en sus ojos al ver a su hermana caer en esa profunda locura.

Katara da media vuelta rapido, sus ojos parecen estar tan seguros, tan lejanos a la demencia que los labios expresan.-No debo descansar, no hay tiempo para eso, y no quiero descansar, los sueños son arteros y dolorosos.

Toph se interpone entre los dos hermanos y extiende sus brazos.-Ella tiene razón Sokka.-Comienza su frase.-No se porque quiere apoyar a Zuko pero todo lo que dijo antes es cierto. Azula y sus amigas saben de la Invasión y estarán preparadas, pero que tan seguras están ellas de que sabemos? Debemos ir a La Nación de Fuego y sabotear su contraataque para la invasión.

Sokka permanece en silencio, tiene sentido. Deben partir a la Nación de Fuego de inmediato y encontrar un modo de responder a las estrategias de Azula. Un trabajo para el que Sokka esta mas que dispuesto.

Katara que mira la decisión de su hermano se descubre diferente, quizá en el sueño no habría pronunciado las palabras, quizá sin el sueño tampoco las hubiera aventurado pero ahora cree que son las adecuadas.-Podras saber que le hicieron a Suki y las verdaderas Guerreras Kioshi.

Sokka mira a las dos chicas decidido, toma un poco de papel de una caja cercana y garabatea su destino, para su padre que ahora duerme, corre a entregar el papel a Batto y monta a Appa en un movimiento veloz. Katara le sigue con una calma y precisión que se le antojan mortales a su hermano, Toph sube al final.

El gigantesco animal se eleva sobre la nave, Hakkoda despierta escuchando el ruido. Pero apenas llega a cubierta Appa esta ya lejos avanzando a la estrecha franja rojiza de Sol que aun es visible.

Batto le entrega el mensaje de Sokka.

Hakkoda sonríe, algo tan sencillo y fácil que había escapado a los estrategas, Se siente orgulloso de sus hijos, Junto con el mensaje esta el collar de Katara, con una nota garabateada al reverso.

"Nos volveremos a ver Pápa y nuestros sacrificos al fin habrán valido el esfuerzo, y se veran terminados"

Hakkoda se queda mirando al cielo, pensando en nuevos planes, en nuevos movimientos.

La Tribu Agua tiene la responsabilidad del Mundo ahora. El siguiente Avatar ha de nacer en sus filas.

Katara permanece en silencio en la profunda noche, sabe que hay un bloqueo de la Marina de Fuego adelante, y se prepara para arrasar los 16 barcos que la conforman. Con su mano empieza a tentar las aguas, sabe que han pasado hace mucho por el paso de la Serpiente, pero no por ello esta menos confiada, cuando dos siluetas enormes empiezan a seguir sus movimientos en el oceano allá abajo sonrie.

Katara sabe muchas cosas, no solo por el sueño, que bien podría solo ser un sueño, sino también por lo que le dijo Aang en la última parte del viaje.

Katara sabe que ya no habrá Avatares en el futuro, que queda un aprendiz para un viejo Guru de los Nomadas Aire, pero que ese aprendiz es peligroso y letal ahora mismo.

Katara sabe que Azula es peligrosa, eso no tiene nada que ver con el sueño.

Y finalmente espera que Zuko en verdad sea el alma conflictuada que resulto ser la última vez que lo vio, de no ser así ella tiene un plan de contingencia en la Prisión de la Capital.

La voz de Sokka la distrae de sus pensamientos.

-Maldición un bloqueo!-Sokka tira de las riendas para dar media vuelta.

-Continua Sokka.-Le ordena Katara mientras se pone de pie, separa el chasquido que venía haciendo con el agua en dos que chocan directamente en la esquina del bloqueo, y luego levanta enormes olas aquí y allá que golpean a la Marina con todo, invoca el agua en ambos lados del bloqueo, vuelve de hielo las crestas y deja que golpeen blancos en cada barco, finalmente se arroja de Appa para caer en el basto mar, una ligera capa de hielo le sostiene, pero para los barcos de la Nación de Fuego es como verla caminando sobre las aguas embrutecidas.

Desde allí arroja picos de hielo aquí y allá a los que intentan tomar los barcos de salva.

Y extiende sus brazos conjurando enormes olas de veinte metros, cuando las serpientes marinas llegan al centro para atacarla, ella simplemente se eleva en una columna de hielo hasta tocar el bisonte volador.

-Continua Sokka, tenemos poco tiempo.-Le dice mientras se tira en la silla de Appa, Toph esta aferrada a la silla de Madera, aterrada, en oscuridad total no ha visto nada, solo ha escuchado rugidos feroces y golpes y gritos y suplicas allá a los lejos, solo ha sentido como un vago eco el crujir del metal bajo agua y hielo.

Sokka continua con los ojos cerrados, agradece que la noche le haya ocultado gran parte de aquella masacre.

Pronto ven que Katara les ha cubierto en una nube al acercarse mas a la Nación de Fuego. Después de toda esa masacre siguen viajando en cubierto.

El amanecer les halla lejos de allí durmiendo en la playa de la primera isla en el archipiélago. Cuando Sokka y Toph despiertan Katara esta sentada ya vestida en un hermoso vestido largo de la Nación de Fuego con todo y un collar que le identifica, les ha traido ropas también incluyendo unos zuecos con la planta descosida para que Toph pueda utilizarlos.

Sokka y Toph se quedan viendo sintiendo un terror e incomodidad frente a la persona que solían conocer tan bien.

Es fruto de la desesperanza se dicen.

-Partiremos al anochecer entonces.-Afirma Sokka.

-Pueden hacerlo si quieren, yo tengo asuntos que atender en este pueblo. Aunque no se como llevarlos a cabo.

Aquellas palabras suenan extrañas primero porque ellos no saben de nadie que pudiera vivir allí para que Katara tuviera asuntos con el, segundo porque en su nuevo carácter omnisciente la duda de cómo llevar algo a cabo resulta atemorizante.

-Creo que Toph tendra que ayudarme esta vez.-Cuando pronuncia estas palabras esta caminando lejos, buscando una grieta o una cueva entre la superficie rocosa, para su sorpresa encuentra una.

Sokka ha dejado de intentar entenderla, y ha pasado a creer que sabe lo que hace, eso espera, con todo su corazón eso espera.

La Capital esta situada en un valle, rodeada de montañas y elevaciones que dificultan el acceso, es una muralla natural que protege a la clase politica de la Nación de Fuego, Zuko recuerda cada rincón del Palacio, y nota donde hay arreglos nuevos sin problema, algo en el lugar le parece increíblemente gris desde su llegada, se encuentra en ese viejo ojo de agua con las tortugas pato, Mai le acompaño un rato y luego fue llamada por las cortes a presentar su testimonio sobre la gran Conquista de Ba Sing Se. Azula le había mirado desde un pasillo del Palacio desde entonces y Zuko sabía que vendría a preguntarle a molestarle muy pronto.

Para su sorpresa Azula no se acerco, no había preguntas, su lealtad era cuestionable, el mismo lo sabia pero Azula estaba segura de sus movimientos. Y por tal tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer.

El Principe se quedo pensando, por un momento, si acaso ahora que su cicatriz era menos visible gracias a las manos de la Campesina su honor había vuelto o por el contrario se había desvanecido con ella.

En su reflejo aun podía ver la marca alrededor de su ojo, aunque la oreja había recuperado un poco su forma y el cabello cubría la zona mas desvanecida, el color había variado y ahora solo era distinto en el circulo alrededor de su ojo.

A fin de cuentas su cicatriz en verdad había asesinado al Avatar.

Katara sostenía una banda en sus manos mientras llevaba a Toph al pueblo, no estaba segura de cómo funcionaría, solo tenía fe. LE coloco la banda en la frente a Toph y le dejo allí.

-Averigua lo que sea posible sobre Geografia Toph, y sobre asuntos militares.-Le abrazo fuertemente y le dejo ir.-Quiz'a te gustaría llamarte Ming.


	3. Chapter III: La Dama Pintada

Han pasado dos días desde que Katara la envio a la escuela, se las ha visto dificiles para que no la descubran pero la bandida ciega recuerda de modales y de lecturas, es capaz de pasar desapercibida mientras los colores no entren en juego, cuando llegan a preguntarle algo al respecto se pone nerviosa sonrojandose y los niños dicen que es como un pequeño ángel olvidando el asunto, Toph no entiende porque Katara "La furia del mar" que asesino sin mucho decoro a todos esos hombres apernas hace un par de noches, quiere obtener locaciones geograficas de estos chicos y mas aun crearles una mente como la de Toph.

Retadora Toph ha convocado pequeños torneos y juegos de Pai Sho, ha conseguido libros antiguos para que los chicos los lean en los recesos. Katara siempre la mira de pie sobre un arbol no muy lejos de la escuela como una sombra. y Toph a aprendido a sentir un respeto que roza en el miedo por su compañera.

En la bolsa del pantalón Toph guarda la banda de la cabeza que le dio Katara que la maestra le retiro desde el primer momento.

Toph les muestra a los chicos en ratos libres lo que recuerda de las costumbres del Reino Tierra para descubrir que muchos de ellos tienen bailes o ceremonias similares, la Nación de fuego en esa zona es una mezcla cultural que se da sin mucho sufrimiento, el mimetismo parece adecuado.

Por la noche llega a la cueva y halla a Sokka dibujando algunos mapas y trazando algunas estrategias, por lo visto Katara le tiene ocupado infiltrando los batallones de reserva del ejercito que se encuentran al Oeste. Y la Maestra Agua solo esta al fondo de la cueva coronada por los cuernos de Appa a cierta distancia, con los brillantes ojos de Momo a los pies.

"La Furia de mar" le dicen Toph y Sokka cuando están seguros que no les escucha...Y en verdad parece ser menos del mundo natural y mas del mundo de los espíritus.

Al caer del Cuarto día Katara esta sentada donde siempre, las bestias tornando su silueta en algo siniestro, al levantarse unas extrañas pinturas en su rostro y un sombrero colgado en su espalda toman una forma que no se había visto antes.

-Esos chicos han ocultado tu Tierra Control Toph...Lo que había que hacer por ellos esta hecho.-Habla por primera ´desd eque les dio las ordenes.-Hay asuntos de los que me debo ocupar, y otros de los cuales ustedes deben ocuparse. Deben ir a la región que indicó en los mapas. Segun entendí en la biblioteca mañana caería una lluvia de estrellas en esa zona.-KAtara ha decidido que no les mencionara su sueño y que solo a ellla debe atormentarle ese espejismo de ilusión.-Les alcanzare allí en una semana. Espero que se sepan guiar en esa zona, hay un famoso Maestro de la espada segun los rumores del pueblo. Quizá te enseñe como forjar una espada capaz de atacar a la Princesa.-Katara se vuelve a perder entre las sombras de la cueva, y de ellas no vuelve, a la mañana siguiente Toph y Sokka deciden partir no muy concientes de los hechos que les menciono Katara. Appa se eleva allá a lo lejos, y Sokka alcanza a ver una mancha de humo donde los cuarteles solían estar...Mas allá una gran nube de vapor se mueve vertiginosamente hacía una especie de pantano, precarias construcciónes en medio del pantano alcanzan a dibujarse y una gran mole mnetalica en una de sus orillas.

----.......-----

Katara encuentra la velocidad fascinante, recordadose viva, disfrutando de ese sentimiento de realidad que ahora la envuelve, pintada esta vez no solo con las plantas colorantes abundantes en la playa y en el pantano sino tambien con el toque oscuro de su propia sangre, en su extrañeza Katara recuerda no haber sangrado en las batallas de su sueño y decide demostrarse su existencia con cortes en los brazos, si Katara reconoce una figura demente habitandola, pero no hay tiempo, y no hay esperanza. Cuando empieza a correr por el valle del pantano, percibe una sombra siguiendola, y recuerda al iluso de Aang intentando alcanzar a La Dama Pintada en aquel hermoso mundo de sueño.

Voltea para descubrir una forma harto mas funebre, una mujer palida y delgada avanza con vestimentas parecidas a las suyas aunque mas exquisitas, la Dama Pintada le provoco un profundo respeto en el sueño, pero este espíritu le crea un terror sin par. Ambas parecen mantener la misma velocidad, y movimientos similares, los ojos negros del Espíritu permanecen fijos en ella, y cuando alcanzan la mole metalica, La esqueletica figura se desvanece en el Vapor, Katara se recuerda su misión y empieza a destruir aquí y alla los cimientos de la fabrica, antes del amanecer había dejado ya algunas hierbas medicinales y comida en la aldea, recordando las provisiones dentro de la fortaleza se eleva en medio del vapor y el estruendo lista para robarlas.

Tras caminar los laberintos no siempre iguales a como los recordaba haya las arcas vacias y al mirar por un remedo de ventana hacia el pantano alguna vez lago mira casí como un punto a la Dama Pintada avanzando con los viveres.

Katara entonces no tiene que pensar en salvar y solo destruye...

Sus lagrimas se pierden entre toda el agua que utiliza para sus fines, y ella misma sale de los escombros a media noche, para descubrir a ese aterrador espíritu esperandole entre las ruinas, silbando alguna antigua melodía.

-He de darte las gracias esta vez Maestra Agua?-Un sonido espectral pero elegante se forma aunque sus labios no se mueven.-No eres la que fuiste la última vez.

Katara muestra panico al entender las palabras de la Dama.

-Aquello fue un sueño.-Responde secamente.

-Si fue tu sueño, porque lo recuerdo yo?-La respuesta es tan fría como las interlocutoras.

-Si no fue un sueño porque termino?

-No fue un simple sueño maestra agua, fue una advertencia, una advertencia en la que se desgastaron los poderes de los Avatares que fueron y de los Espíritus que decidieron, oh creimos que ayudabamos a tu mundo mostrandote los errores del Último que jamás sera.-La Dama Pintada abre un silencio lleno de terror.-Pero acaso solo perdimos el poder para conservar las fronteras de los mundos; sin un Avatar no hay puente, pero tampoco fronteras, y los que conozcan como cruzar han de provocar las lagrimas de todos los que vemos.

Katara encuentra un vacio en esta oración.

-Este pueblo esta condenado Maestra Agua, tu y yo lo condenamos...A menos que basten mis talentos para salvarle.

La niebla ha vuelto todo de la materia de los sueños y Katara grita en terror de haberse perdido de nuevo, empieza a correr tropezando, su rodilla se raspa, el dolor le confirma que no esta viviendo otro sueño.

Cuando voltea a mirar a la Dama solo queda humo y un horrible sonido como de miles de gusanos arrastrandose se hace presente alrededor.

-Largate.-Susurra el viento.-Que ira tras de ti en su momento.

El maquillaje de Katara se ha corrido ya por el esfuerzo, y se mueve aun veloz tratando de alcanzar a su hermano, del Destino de aquella villa de pescadores no se queda a esperar noticias, La Dama Pintada ha de salvarles así costara su propia esencia.

El sonido de los insectos sigue a Katara por un rato, pero luego desaparece.

Y la joven de la Tribu Sur enfrenta un miedo que no había tenido desde que entendió del sueño y del mundo real.

-Los Avatares y los Espíritus han cometido errores que han de devastarnos...-Se dice Katara llena de una ira que la impulsa, no es lo correcto pero solo así encuentra fuerzas.

Se tira cansada en los valles de una isla, en lo que parece haber sido el crater de un meteoro no tan pequeño.

No muy lejos Toph y Sokka transportan pesadamente al ocupante anterior, Katara quiere gritarles pero no le alcanzan las fuerzas.


	4. Chapter IV: El Maestro de Sokka

La fatiga es profunda, el sueño ha sido poco, los días extenuantes, las labores sombrías, Katara mira sus manos, limpias entre el vapor de agua, pero tan manchadas; se dobla en el cráter, llorando, sufriendo, antes del amanecer ha ido a buscar un riachuelo, y ha curado sus heridas. Observa su imagen apenas visible en el caudal del rio. Solo reconoce sus ojos azules, su cabello esta arruinado por el agua marina, su rostro retorcido por el dolor y el cansancio, es pálida, mucho mas aterradora que la Dama Pintada, el chillido de los gusanos vuelve a sentirse, un escalofrío la recorre.

Una larga sombra se posa detrás de ella. Amenazante, Katara cierra los ojos llena de miedo. Una voz reverberante empieza a asomarse entre los chillidos.

-Ah! De modo que ahora hay una Dama Pintada mas.-Le susurro.-Y yo siempre soy uno, aunque tenga los rostros de muchos.-Pauso y los chillidos y los movimientos aumentaron.-Pero no entienden, ni la Dama, ni los Avatares ni tu…Acaso no eres tu ahora nuestro Avatar? Tu que has visto los mundos que pudieron ser. Tu que portas el equilibrio en tus brazos llagados? Y si me miras no habrá terminado todo en un muro de carne negando el aire a tus pulmones?

Y la voz cambia, casi con cada frase, siempre dulce pero diferente, si masculina, si maternal, si inocente o de anciano sabio. Y finalmente se torna uno voz dolorosa y conocida; Aang le resuena y la deshace.

-Acaso no entiendes mi sacrificio Katara? Acaso no ves tu papel? Que tanto del sueño te sirve cuando la Guerra venga y las llamas se extiendan por el Reino Tierra?-Le decía la voz.

-TU NO ERES EL!-Grito Katara soltándose a llorar escondiendo el rostro en el piso.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que robar tu rostro…además tu has agregado ya tantos rostros a mi colección que puedo dejarte pasar.-Dijo con su polifonetica dicción, pero para su última frase volvió a usar a Aang.-Nos volveremos a ver sin embargo Katara.

Sokka y Toph habían llegado al pueblo y compraron algunas armas, cuchillos, estiletos y shuriken que parecían oportunos y a buen precio, luego llegaron a la casa del gran Maestro. Sokka procedió ceremonialmente, Toph se quedo en la puerta se tumbo un rato por allí para luego ir a jugar con Appa.

La colosal hacienda del Maestro de Espada despampanó a Sokka, se sintió contrariado por requerir la ayuda de un campeón de la Nación de Fuego a quien quizá tendría que combatir al día siguiente.

Un hombre delgado, alto y de un porte elegante le esperaba en la puerta.

-Desde donde has venido gran espadachín?-Le pregunto dando apenas unos pasos, calmado, como frio metal.

-He venido desde Ba Sing Se; pero un gran espadachín no soy.-Contesto Sokka ese tanto lo podía decir.-Las revueltas eran inevitables, la ciudad necesita algo que yo no podía otorgarle.

El Hombre viejo y orgulloso agradece la humildad.- Asi que no eres un guerrero nato? No eres el heredero de una familia?

-Mi padre es guerrero señor, pero no me ha podido entrenar todo lo que debiera, la Guerra le ha alejado y lo entiendo, mi viaje aquí podrá haber empezado por casualidad, pero he guiado aquí mis pies con voluntad de mejorar.

El hombre entendió de verdades y secretos en la boca del chico de inmediato, y así decidió entrenarle.

Sokka nunca salió de la gran hacienda, Toph cayo dormida, extrañándole, en los pies de Appa. Al despertar asustada a media noche noto que Katara le había alcanzado y que parecía descansar con los ojos abiertos llenandose de Luna.


	5. Chapter V: La Playa

Notas: Primero debo disculparme por la falta de actualización lo cierto es que para alguien que se ha vuelto un hater como yo lo he hecho escribir en un momento pareció no solo inapropiado sino difícil,me toco hacer un articulo sin embargo sobre los 10 momentos animados de la década, Avatar figuro y vi de nuevo el final de tierra, un momento que no le pedía clemencia a sus compañeros de grupo para estar allí, simplemente lo ganaba y decidí que mi fic derbía honrar algo que era grande, namely la serie en su enteridad descontando el mero final, por eso hay tantos puntos en común en el fic. Espero poder actualizar de un modo mas frecuente aunque no dudo que haber perdido muchos valiosos lectores a estas alturas.

Este será un capitulo difícil, es uno de mis favoritos de Fuego, con grandes momentos aquí y alla y la infortunada necesidad de terminar aquí la trama del maestro de Sokka, hasta este momento los capítulos se han cruzado de cierto modo no del todo favorable y espero que termine en este. Por otro lado recreo el orden de muchas cosas pero tratare de que los personajes queden expuestos de un modo similar, o adecuado. Este es un episodio de Fuego que dejo a los buenos muy mal parados.

Agradezco sugerencias, marcas y comentarios.

Este ha resultado uno de los mas largos capitulos hasta la fecha. Gracias.

………………..

-Rayos Katara me asustaste.-Grito Toph ante tan espectral visión.

-Lo lamento.-dijo fríamente Katara.-He olvidado mis modales o algo así.- Permaneció mirando muda la Luna creciente sin parpadear como si estuviera perdida en ella.-Me pregunto si ahora podre ver a Yue de nuevo Toph.-Agrego por mera introspección, ya que Toph no tenía idea de lo que decía.

La bandida ciega dio media vuelta y procuro conciliar el sueño perdido, le fue difícil, para ella no había tal cosa como cerrar los ojos tirada en el pasto, podía mirar a Katara moverse, respirar, podía contar los insectos, por eso el que Katara hubiera aparecido de la nada era aterrador.

Sokka empezó con pruebas de caligrafia, para que la finura de sus trazos se llevara a la batalla, cuando su mano estuvo entumida continuo con la otra aunque fuera mas difícil y asi hasta que no sintió ninguna mano, entonces le sirvieron un té y le llevaron a la pequeña plaza lateral de la mansión donde le hicieron pelear contra el sirviente del Maestro Pian Dao, perdió por supuesto. Pian Dao y su sirviente entraron cerrando la puerta. El chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur estaba agotado y pronto durmió, en el verano cálido de la Nación de Fuego mirando a las estrellas.

El Segundo día de entrenamiento no fue mas favorable. Quizá por el cansancio acumulado del día anterior, la expedición a las cascadas, la meditación bajo la fría agua, las técnicas de pintura y memorización agotaron a Sokka, pero pudo sentirse al final mas resistente, una pelea con el asistente de nuevo le hallo derrotado, pero con el doble de tiempo en pie y con mas ataques que el dìa anterior a su cuenta.

…………………………………..

Toph por otro lado llevo a Katara al bosque donde ella y Sokka habían escondido el gran meteoro, por mera intuición y porque ella se sentía capaz de dominarlo si bien de un modo aun promitivo.

-Es roca y metal a la vez Katara.-Le dijo mientras le marcaba las manos entrenando en el intento de malearlo.

Katara le sonrió en la expresión mas honesta que pudo encontrar, pero su rostro, demacrado de las batallas mostro a Toph una sonrisa apenas agradable, que ella afortunadamente no pudo ver.

Toph sin emb argo sintiendo todos esos pulsos dentro de Katara le arrojo un puñado de Tierra del Meteoro al pecho. Katara la miro sorprendida.

-Que rayos Katara! Entiendo que lamentes que se haya ido, pero tenemos que seguir! Sino por nuestras propias fuerzas…Porque es el modo de honrarlo!-Grito la Maestra Tierra.-Tenemos que tratar de seguir siendo como fuimos, con un recuerdo amargo o dos. No volvernos fantasmas, porque si todos tomaramos el luto como tu, no valdría la pena salvarnos!

Katara permaneció en silencio un momento.-He tenido suficientes momentos amargos.-Comenzo diciendo.-Pero ese no es el problema, ni la preocupación.-Respiro hondo, Toph le miraba con lagrimas contenidas en los ojos claros, inútiles para ver pero no para llorar.- Esto es mi culpa, este escenario dependió de mis decisiones, y pretendo que siga dependiendo de ellas.-La morena le clavo una mirada inútil a Toph.-Porque las cosas han mejorado en realidad.

Toph entendió locura y desesperanza de las palabras de Katara. La Maestra Agua temiendo esa interpretación solto en un llanto ligero y siguió hablando.

-No estoy loca Toph, pero vi nuestra victoria en el sueño.-Le dijo con palabras apenas distinguibles.-Y esa victoria era solo una derrota a largo plazo, lo entiendo ahora. Nuestro final fantástico no había de durar. Toph, Aang hizo bien algunas cosas, pero en el gran plan de las cosas no entendía lo que pasaba. Como culparlo sino vivió no creció donde nosotros. Aun tu rica heredera entiendes de esto no?

El silencio de Toph permitió que Katara secara sus lagrimas. Toph había dejado de entender.

-Es mi culpa que capturaran a Zuko y que Azula tuviera a su recluta secreto, es mi culpa no haber podido salvar a Aang pero de eso no se ya como me siento. No puedo dormir. No puedo dormir pensando que de algún modo me alegro.

…………………………….

Al tercer día Sokka aprendió sobre superficies, sobre acoplar el terreno a él, y continúo con la caligrafía. Si bien no era un genio, si tenía un talento que su maestro empezaba a entender. Cada vez resultaba mas duradero en las batallas al final del día, cada vez mas ingenioso.

……………………………………..

Ty Lee merodeaba las habitaciones de Zuko proclamando lo que Azula había dicho, palabra por palabra con comentario agregando comentarios propìos entre cada punto, mencionando lo hermosa que podía ser Mai en traje baño.

Zuko le encontró de frente y chocaron, Ty Lee avergonzada retrocedió.

-Vamos Zuko son decretos oficiales o algo así que vayamos a mirar el azulino mar de las Islas Ambar.-Le dijo cuando se recupero del shock.

-He mirado el mar suficiente tiempo.-Le respondió Zuko.-Pero acaso tenemos opción?

Ty Lee permaneció inmóvil, El aura del Príncipe Heredero no solo estaba lejana en términos de flujo y color al de su hermana, sino a los de todos los demás en el Palacio, como su propia aura había sido hace mucho tiempo, como la sentía a veces ahora, impedida por el flujo asfixiante de Azula.

……………………………

Al cuarto día Sokka salió y llamo a Toph para llevar el meteoro. El Maestro Pian Dao había comandado la fabricación de su propia espada, y el meteoro le pareció un material viable para lograrlo. Toph y Katara le ayudaron a llevar la piedra a la puerta y luego partieron, ese mismo día al anochecer Sokka derroto al asistente de Pian Dao, y la espada entro en la forja, una vez fuera, Pian Dao le dijo que la dejara descansar en la noche, que habría una importante lección en la mañana.

……………………………

Zuko cerraba los ojos para encontrarse en los enormes pasillos metálicos de su nave, perdida en el Sitio del Norte, los ecos de sus hombres resonaban su cabeza, y los de su tio también. Había deseado verle, pero siempre desde las sombras procurando que no le viera. Conociendo a sut tio, todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

Ty Lee dijo algo, que no pudo entender. El mar siguió desplegándose bajo ellos, alrededor de ellos, entre ellos.

-Salir dos días antes, disfrutar dos días mas.-Dijo Ty Lee. Zuko deseo haber tenido la fuerza el motivo de pasar menos días en el mar. El agua le repugnaba.

………………………………

-Yo soy Sokka de la Tribu Agua maestro.-Sokka pauso.-No merezco su confianza, y no merezco lo que ha hecho por mi.-Confeso.

Una espada centelleante surgió del cinto de Pian Dao, y este se abalanzó sobre Sokka, dejándole apenas esquivar o frenar los golpes. Sokka retrocedió al patio, una patada le hizo volar hacia la plazoleta de peleas, sus movimientos le llevaron al área de bambús, corto un par y los arrojo al maestro, doblo otros y los uso para atacar, esquivar, confundir, no acabo de tener éxito, pero siempre se mantuvo al menos unos pasos alejados de la punta que veneraba es cierto, pero que también temía ahora, representando su propia muerte.

En otro momento se habría sentido seguro, pero la muerte le asustaba cuando la había vivido tan de cerca. Apenas fuera del bosque de bambús freno y enfrento la espada, tres y cuatro veces repelió el ataque del otrora maestro e intento volverlo contra el, nunca cerrando el movimiento, nunca siendo exitoso, se movio en diferentes direcciones, soltando un golpe certero cada vez, giro para fingir una retirada, volviendo con el impulso de una pared de inmediato, llorando por aquellos actos, el llanto le cego muy pronto, y se vio forzado a valerse solo del oído, solo del olfato, rechazo golpes sin poder conectar. Si, se sintió invadido de miedo, pero capaz de continuar, procuro un golpe que erro, una estampida que encontró el filo de la espada adversaria en un brazo, pero un giro de esta le dio al fin un golpe espada a espada, donde solo la fuerza decidiría un vencedor. Sokka oprimió un poco. Cayo de bruces y su espada, nueva, hermosa, negra y mortal fue a dar lejos de allí. Escuchando los cortes al aire, los zumbidos, los pasos, Sokka le dio la bienvenida a la muerte.

……………………………………

Zuko pensó al inicio que el ver a las ancianas en traje de baño era desagradable, pero al poco tiempo mientras Mai tomaba una ducha el empezó a escuchar dentro de la habitación a su hermana molestando a Ty Lee. Azula en exceso masculina parecía sacar provecho del momento en que la acróbata se cambiaba al traje de baño, denotando sus atributos físicos, parecidos mas a los de una mujer que una niña, olfateando su cabello. Eso le molesto mas a Zuko, cuando Mai llego le halló con un rostro algo hastiado, desde el cual pretendió una sonrisa, una de esas que no convencían a Mai.

Ty Lee salió del cuarto, ya en su traje de baño, muy a pesar de Zuko descubrió que Azula tenía razón, la acróbata era un espectáculo por seguro.

Azula salió detrás apenas denotando alguna agitación, siempre tan perfecta, tan fría.

………………………………….

Sokka halló la muerte, es cierto. Eso le dijo su maestro cuando lo levanto. Había muerto, y tenía que volver a nacer en el camino que su propio estilo, su propio camino le permitiera seguir. Esa era la lección final, esa que solo el miedo puede enseñar. Sokka partió con su espada, con un fragmento de meteoro refinado para Toph y con gratitud a ese hombre de la Nación de Fuego.

-Lo cierto es que hay villanos en todas las tierras, y en todas las tierras hay esperanza.-Le dijo cuando el shock era mayor.-El camino de la espada no me pertenece a mi o a mi Nación. Eres un buen discípulo, y tu modo de ver las cosas nos da enfoques que ninguno mas tiene, esta medalla; pedazo de antigüedad es un obsequio.-Le dijo soltando una vieja ficha de Pai Sho en sus manos. Esta ficha demuestra para aquel que conoce el antiguo sendero que eres el mas valioso de los que han buscado mi consejo. Alguien como tu podrá seguir su entrenamiento por si mismo.

Sokka hizo una reverencia y se marcho en silencio, admirado, contrariado quizá de que un hombre de fuego tuviera tal sentido del honor.

-No debe extrañarte.-Le dijo Katara apenas le vio bajar por el sendero.-El Tio de Zuko es de esta Tierra y su sentido común no esta atrofiado por ello.

Sokka siguió extrañándose de su hermana y trato de echarle una mirada interrogatoria a Toph recordando a la mitad que era inútil.

En la noche pasaron por un cráter con lago de aguas termales. Durmieron allí, y a la mañana siguiente tras una breve lavada continuaron, Sokka deseando que Aang siguiera allí para quedarse a jugar un rato mas le susurro sus pensamientos a Toph.

La bandida permaneció en silencio un momento. Luego balbuceo "Quizá a eso se refería Katara, si es que no esta solamente loca" dijo. Trato de explicarle a Sokka pero Katara estaba muy cerca y les podía oir.

-Me voy con Appa a otro lado.-Dijo de pronto montando al bisonte que llevaba ya un rato caminando para evitar cualquier detección.- Yip yip.-Asi sin mas partió dejando a Sokka y Toph extrañados aunque porque no decirlo también aliviados, la chica procedió a contarle al espadachín recién graduado la platica de Katara.

Cuando el Volcán del Lago no era mas que un borrón. Katara miro las formaciones rocosas bajo ella, extrañas columnas asimétricas formaban un cuadrado imperfecto.

-El cazarrecompensas!-Exclamo. Su hermano estaba ya tan lejos. La situación en ese apartado era tan diferente que Katara decidió no desviar su camino.

Zuko había sido curado parcialmente con el agua del oasis, y nada en el mundo podía asegurarle que no había una reserva, otro frasco, un jarro mas en las bolsas de viaje. Sin confianza alguna envió a un cazarrecompensas a cazar a los amigos del Avatar.

-Los chicos morenos viven, los pálidos no.-Le ordeno.

* * *

La playa era un mero estupefaciente, un lugar que se tornaba una yerba cualquiera de esas que en la realeza se utilizan para dormir mejor. Zuko trataba de ser tierno con Mai pero el resultado era adverso, en el efecto estupidizante de la playa había tomado una oportunidad en que Ty Lee se alejo a la casa para alcanzarle y hablar con ella, talvez por un extraño deseo, quizá para arrebatar información a Azula de algún modo.

La casa se encontraba fresca en comparación a la plata arenosa.

-Te diviertes Ty Lee?-Pregunto Zuko cuando entro a la casa, cercando un poco a la acróbata en el cuarto, bloqueando la salida.

-Efectivamente, la gente de la playa puede ser muy cortes y desear saber mucho de nosotros los extranjeros.-Contesto la chica.

-No creo que todos los extranjeros reciban el trato que te dan a ti.-Contesto Zuko.-Acaso no se parece al modo en que mi hermana intenta jugar contigo?-Zuko no estaba muy conciente, o muy paciente.

-Tu hermana no intenta nada Zuko.-Contesto Ty Lee.

-Entonces tiene éxito en sus juegos Ty Lee?-Siguio interrogando, aburrido, hastiado, quizá exitado de la otrora amiga sin gracia de Azula.-Tienes que admitir que te mira de modos extraños.- Ty Lee se sonrojo.-Si eso es lo que quieres…Quien va a detenerla? Pero si prefieres largarte de este lugar…-Zuko empezaba a armar en ese momento su estrategia.

-Irme? Quieres que me vaya?-Pregunto la acróbata.

-No debe tratarse de lo que yo, o Mai o Azula queramos de ti Ty Lee. Sino de lo que tu realmente quieras.-Le contesto Zuko recargándose en la pared.-Que es lo que realmente quieres?

Ty Lee se llevo una mano a la boca, sus ojos subieron, tratando de pensar en lo que realmente quería. La acróbata, aparente ingenuidad andando volteo a ver a Zuko.

-No importa si lo que yo quiero es lo mismo que ha traído hasta aquí tus pasos, porque Mai me importa mas que lo que yo quiero y en el fondo te importa mas a ti de lo que me quieres.-Contesto.-Pero si hay algo que quiero es volver al circo lejos de aquí, donde todos me ven y me preguntan del mismo modo que aquí pero sin la sombra de mi familia acosándome. Del mismo modo que no podemos tener lo que queremos en esta casa de verano, yo no puedo irme ya. Querer a Mai y haber sido atrapada por Azula es lo único que lo diferencia.

Zuko volteo a la poca sombra en la casita para evitar que su rostro sonrojado se expusiera.

-No malinterpretes que no quiero a Azula, pero…-Mai apareció para interrumpir la conversación.

-Que pasa aquí?-Dijo algo molesta.- Tiene mas de 20 minutos que desaparecieron ustedes dos!

-No es nada Mai.-Se apresuro a decir Ty Lee mientras que Zuko miraba en sorpresa a la chica de cabello negro.- Zuko quería saber si yo se de algo que te haga sentir mejor, y yo le dije que me tratabas regularmente de peor modo que a el.-La acróbata contemplo una tenue sonrisa en el rostro de Mai y luego salió de la casa.-De cualquier modo, que nos trates mal es el único modo en que nosotros nos sabemos amados por ti. Es mejor el gesto de enfado que el de indiferencia.-Le dijo y le soltó un beso al aire mientras caminaba rumbo a la playa de nuevo.

-Buen intento Zuko.-Menciono Mai enfundada en un vestido de playa rojo.-Tengo claro que tus tendencias están divididas en algo.

-Las líneas del bien y el mal las han borrado las olas de mi viaje.-Contesto Zuko.-Si temes por mi traición. Ty Lee tiene razón, no eres tu quien debe temerla.

Zuko le sonrio a Mai y camino hacia la playa.-Aun no es tarde para ganar un juego de Bola de Fuego verdad?-Le dijo a Mai, con una extraña afición al juego la chica siguió a su novio emocionada.-A Azula le encantara ganar en algo a alguien e insultar en la victoria.-Le dijo la chica a su novio y los dos sonrieron.

…

-Lo conozco Mai.-Le grito Ty Lee a su amiga mientras filtraba un pase con las piernas para volverlo una anotación con sus gráciles movimientos daba un espectáculo a los chicos y no tan chicos que tenían la fortuna de ver el partido.- Podrá ser tu novio pero entrenamos juntos bajo Lu Ten cuando pequeños y sigue usando las mismas estrategias.

Mai le dio una sonrisa difícil a Ty Lee, gesto mas amenazante que mostrar los dientes.

-Calmate Mai.-Ty Lee permaneció en silencio.-No, no realmente, cualquier cosa es mejor que nada.

Mai ataco el balón brutalmente luego del comentario de Ty Lee.

Azula se alzo para rematarlo y el juego acabo con una explosión de arena caliente, Azula trato de arreglar su cabello, la humedad empezaba a hacer de las suyas no importaba que tantos productos utilizara para evitarlo.

-Tensión en el equipo.-Pronuncio.-Nada para volver el juego mas interesante.

-Insensibilidad en tu rostro.-Dijo Zuko pasando a su lado.-Nada como recordarme los viajes de la infancia.

-Oye Zuzu mama es quien dijo que era un monstruo.-Le respondió.- Yo solo honro su amada memoria siéndolo para mis enemigos.

Zuko y Mai toparon de frente a dos chicos que iban a hablar con Ty Lee y el golpe les desanimo, la tarde ocurrió tranquila con unas cuantas tazas de té y canciones infantiles.

En la noche ninguno durmió tranquilamente, pero no hablaron al respecto.


	6. Chapter VI: Siluetas

Una colosal figura corta el camino de Sokka y Toph, el metal resuena en sus pasos, un metal tan hueco como la mirada en la oscuridad. Sokka desenfunda la espada. Toph se prepara sintiendo los movimientos. Por un momento los tres se miran -se sienten- de frente antes de que la brutal explosi;on saque volando a Sokka y a Toph un par de metros hacia atras. La espada clavada en un matorral a varios pasos de ellos, los brazos golpeados. Toph siente su visión nublada mientras el piso a su alrededor se acomoda y las piedras de una ladera cercana se desquebrajan sobre ellos, apenas tiene tiempo la bandida ciega de crear un escudo protector para los dos.

-Que clase de control es ese?-Pregunta Toph mientras Sokka intenta replegarse y alcanzar su espada.-Es un milagro que no nos matara.

-No es un milagro Toph.-Alcanza a decir Sokka mientras toma su espada.-Si pudieras ver notarias que no hay nada que ver.-Toph se siente confundida en el ambiente, ella no puede "ver" bien en las condiciones actuales del piso.-Cubrio de polvo la llanura. Esta en cualquier lugar y no podemos verlo.- Sokka apunta su espada tratando de despejar la inmensa niebla.-Esta jugando con nosotros.

................

Zuko se pasea de noche por la capital de Fuego. Mai debe dormir tranquilamente ahora, pero el descanso ha olvidado al joven príncipe. quien mira la luna. "Pronto será Luna llena" piensa un momento. bajo la Luna creciente se encuentra la prisión que guarda a su tio. Las visitas silenciosas solo le han logrado perturbar mas y mas. Hasta este momento no tiene seguridad alguna sobre su futuro. La Nación de Fuego se siente como una mano opresora que esta sustrayendo su espíritu poco a poco. Le parece mirar sombras arrastrandose alrededor de los hermosos edificios, sombras repugnantes que aterrarían a los habitantes de día y serían puestos a las armas por su atrevimiento contra el perfecto ambiente de la capital. El único lugar donde todo es perfecto. Zuko piensa por un momento en Ba Sing Se. Perdido en sus pensamientos mientras llega a la Prisión dos sombras parecen seguirle, el maestro de la infiltración no encuentra cuerpos sino solo sombras.

Una de ellas parece arrastrar dos espadas delgadas y oxidadas; con un poco de esfuerzo Zuko entiende que no son espadas comunes, sino ganchos. otra flota alrededor, asfixiandole con un aroma a té.

El principe de la Nación de Fuego tiene prisa en alcanzar el edificio, en trepar al primer piso, inmiscuirse en la ventana descuidada, caminar, caminar, encontrar ese agujero donde el viejo Iroh pasa sus días. Donde siempre se encuentra sentado mirando a la pared, rezando.

Las sombras no desaparecen en el edificio sino mas bien se vuelven mas presentes, mas amenazantes.

* * *

Katara mira sombras en la Capital, las mismas que Zuko para ella flotan por el aire riendo y cantan nanas al viento nocturno. Sus pasos se empiezan a apresurar para después detenerse en seco y tumbarse al piso, rodeada de las sombras, atrapada en su mundo. Risas vacias aparecen en los rostros inexistentes de las sombras. Las serpientes preceden sus pasos, una de ellas se adelanta y muerde a Katara en el brazo. La oscuridad la envuelve.

* * *

Sokka se arroja contra el gigante en cuanto lo ve, la espada choca contra el metal, una explosión falla en alcanzarle solo por la velocidad con la que toma cubierto en una columna de rocas que desaparece al instante. Toph logra aferrar la pierna de metal y torcerla inutil, el gigante se desploma sobre su flanco atrapando a Toph en su garra metalica y el bulto de su cuerpo. La chica deja escapar un chillido antes de quedar inconciente. Sokka no pierde el tiempo y se arroja sobre el hombre el movimiento de su espada arroja fragmentos de las rocas destrozadas al rostro del hombre que intenta una vez mas atacar con una explosión. Sin poder visualizar su objetivo el goliath termina la explosión demasiado cerca, su rostro de incendia tras la explosión y es despedido hacia atras por la fuerza de esta. el debil cuerpo de Toph de alguna manera salva la explosión en el cubierto de la garra y el cuerpo ya muerto. Sokka se apresura a sacarla de allí. Le parece ver por un momento a una sombra bestial acercarse al cuerpo del enemigo derrotado para llevarse su sombra; despues cae inconciente con Toph a su lado.

* * *

El tio Iroh no esta solo, esa es la primera impresión de Zuko. Su tio voltea a mirarle con una angustia verdadera en su rostro, quiere decir algo, pero no lo dice, no es orgullo como su padre o Azula, es una preocupación verdadera.

-Esas sombras estan aqui porque el Avatar en verdad esta muerto.-Aventura Zuko finalmente.-No es la Nación de Fuego quien ganara esta guerra.

Iroh le mira entristecido.-Esa es una excelente conclusión Principe.-Aquella palabra otrora dicha con afecto ahora le duele y se tiene que tragar el llanto.-Es una lastima que llega mas de un mes tarde.

Una figura tambaleante finalmente toma a Zuko por detras. Zuko adelanta sus espadas cubiertas de fuego a su atacante. Es la chica de la Tribu agua y se ve en mal estado, se ve moribunda.

-No es tarde.-Pronuncia con un halito de vida. Luego cae al piso inconsciente. Por primera vez Zuko mira una sorpresa verdadera un shock real en el rostro de su antiguo mentor.

-Ha sido envenenada.-Concluye Zuko tras inspeccionar su herida.- Tifon Purpura; le quedan a lo mucho un par de horas.


	7. The Airbender and the Firelord

El Sol hace brillar el gran Palacio de la Nación de fuego como una llama colosal que se adhiere al mundo, ese siempre fue el proposito del palacio. Y allí dentro del Palacio solo viven flamas, voluntades que queman todo a su paso, no la menor de entre esas flamas es Azula, quien esta sentada en un balcón mirando el amanecer, cuestionandose su futuro. Ella que siempre ha tenido las cosas faciles esta a punto de verse obligada a requerir de los demas si quiere ser Reina y señora. Ella necesita seguir elaborando planes uno tras otro. Lo cierto es que por primera vez se siente algo cansada.

Los suaves pasos de Ty Lee acompañan su melodiosa voz mientras busca a la princesa en todos los pasillos anexos a su alcoba. Finalmente llega al balcón. Observa a Azula con su bata de dormir, enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos y un rostro palido. Le pasa una mano por el hombro.

-No has estado durmiendo bien desde que volvimos de Ember Island.-Le inquiere la acrobata.

-Anoche fue peor que las otras veces.-Contesta críptica la princesa.

Ty Lee le abraza fuertemente por la espalda, Azula pretende no inmutarse. Pero se siente un poco mas tranquila por primera vez desde que las sombras empezaron a invadir el palacio.

-No las has sentido tu Ty Lee?-Pregunta en medio del abrazo.

La sixtilliza rompe el abrazo y se sienta a lado de su amiga.-Las he visto y las he sentido, las he escuchado quejarse y han tironeado de mi cama.-Sus ojos se llenan de miedo.-Sus voces aunque incomprensibles; nunca se iran de mi cabeza.-En la ligera pausa la respiración de ambas se percibe entre el canto matutino.-Acaso habremos hecho mal Azula? Acaso dejamos de ver el panorama mas grande?

Azula permanece en silencio, por primera vez en su vida jugando con la idea de haber cometido un error.

* * *

Katara reposaba en la alcoba de Zuko. Mai miraba paralizada a la campesina.

-Debes guardar el secreto Mai. Las sombras la trajeron moribunda, mi tio cree que ella conoce la respuesta. La hemos puesto bajo el mejor cuidado y al parecer su propia tecnica le ha mantenido con vida disolviendo el veneno, pero necesitara recuperarse.-Zuko hablaba instintivamente en voz baja.

-Pero Zuko esto es alta traición.-Mai le recordaba a Zuko algo obvio.

-Mai, estamos en medio de algo extraño, una invasión, algo que va mas allá de la Guerra como la conociamos.

-Yo no he visto las sombras.

-Espero que no tengas que verlas.

Un largo silencio. Luego los pasos de los dos se encaminaron fuera de la habitación y cerraron con llave.

-Pudiste haber pensado en algún mejor lugar para llevarla Zuko.

El Principe no contesto y los dos siguieron andando en silencio.


	8. The shadowmaster

Katara despertó, o eso le pareció al menos, las texturas de una sedosa sabana la envolvían, el suave olor a incienso, el penetrante color rojo, pesadilla dentro de otra pesadilla entendió que estaba en la Nación de Fuego, frente a ella dos siluetas miraban inmóviles, cual guardianes de piedra, las delgadas figuras se le figuraron conocidas a Katara, conocidos en un mundo de sueños, aliados en utopías disueltas con el sabor de mar por la mañana. El rostro apático de Mai y la preocupación latente de Zuko fijaron de pronto el panorama, para una campesina de la Tribu Agua del Sur ninguna pieza parecía encajar, y el tiempo de realidad empezaba a deslizarse poco a poco al grado de incomprensible, cual ocurre con todos los dementes, una oscura fuerza tiraba desde dentro a la maestra agua, exhortandola a hundirse en ella misma, en las visiones del final feliz…el final feliz.

-Para todos menos para mi.-Se dijo en voz alta, las dos figuras frente a ella voltearon a verla extrañados.-Salvamos algo en aquel mundo, ustedes y yo, pero quizá no lo salvamos para nosotros mismos.

Mai fue primera en darla por perdida.-Esta no es la solución a las sombras que nos atormentan…si acaso es la advertencia de la cordura que podemos perder.-Dijo y luego salió de la habitación quisquillosamente.

-Debes perdonarla, perdonarme a mi, el mundo se esta viniendo abajo, es obvio que no entendamos las claves.-Se disculpo el principe.-Mi tio cree que el avatar dejo en ti una parte de su poder para conectarse con los espíritus, que puede ser en esto radique la solución a la invasión, los correos llegan no solo de las colonias, sino del mismo Reino Tierra, algo que no es humano o animal para ser preciso.

Katara ladeo la cabeza, los recuerdos le vinieron de pronto y suprimió la fuerza que la llamaba a perderse se desvanecio.

-Asi que allí es donde desperte.-Le extraño un poco decir eso, pensando que pudo haber despertado en otro lugar o momento, que el cerrar los ojos le bastaba para encontrarse frente a otro palacio y otras personas.

-Descansa un poco mas.-Dijo Zuko al extenderle un vaso de agua.

Katara lo toma, y mira como la sombra de su brazo flota un tanto, casi como bailando para agarrar el brazo, cual queriendo robarse a la de Zuko, quedarse con ella.

Un segundo después el principe se ha ido, y solo entonces Katara nota la figura sentada en la ventana, que en un giro esta caminando de manos, y se desvanece en la oscuridad de las paredes, pero que esta allí.

-Sabes Katara ahora somos mas que siete.-Le dice.


	9. Chapter VII La fugitiva

La bandida ciega fugitiva

Cuando descendió lo primero que Yue deseaba era hablar con Sokka, pero poco le quedaba de divino y mucho de espectro por lo que noto a Sokka inquieto al acercarse y tuvo que conformarse con su compañera de viaje, que no podía verle y a la que igualmente asusto que una voz viniera sin cuerpo que pudiera sentir.

-Deben cuidarse ahora, puesto que la luz de la Luna no puede proteger todos los recovecos y allí donde está ausente la oscuridad prevalece y devora.

Toph se despidió de cualquier oportunidad de descanso esa noche, sin gritar se acerco a abrazar a Sokka y le repitió bajito aquella frase.

Sokka contestó.

-Yue.

El miedo en Toph no desapareció.

Cuando su camino los llevo a un pueblo no tardaron en hallar modos nunca correctos de ganar comida, Katara no había vuelto, estaban solos.

Su modo de vida pronto los volvió paranoicos y se sintieron seguidos, acechados de cerca por policías y soldados, se refugiaron en las montañas; bosques alguna vez tenebrosos. Toph no encontraba valor para imponerse a ese mundo, las formas persistían pero había algo más allá.

-Quizá no debimos alejarnos tanto del pueblo.-Se le adelanto Sokka.

Un crujido, pasos lentos y con ello quejas y una voz vieja y lastimada.

Voltearon al mismo tiempo para encontrar a una anciana, una anciana de hermosos ojos azules que empezó por maldecirlos. Las plantas se secaban y morían a sus pies. Dejaba un camino negro tras de si. Se estaba curando tan velozmente como recibía daños de algo, alguien alguna vez.

-Malditos sean! Malditos! Maldición! La tenían que traer con ustedes! Yo le iba a enseñar mi técnica secreta idiotas!-Les dijo apenas y comprensible, cayo y no alcanzo a secar más plantas sus ojos se cristalizaron y se quedaron bien abiertos.-Ahora esta técnica se muere conmigo.-Se escucho su voz pero sus labios ya no se movían.

Sokka no bajo su espada en un buen rato, Toph le tomo fuerte la mano mientras que con rápidos movimientos enterró el cadáver.

Apenas hubo pasado el shock regresaron sobre sus pasos. No acababan de salir del bosque cuando una mujer en atavíos de la Nación de Fuego les ordeno detenerse. Sokka maldijo y luego se aterró de haber usado las mismas palabras que la vieja. Les habían capturado.

Apenas el sol dejo ver el rostro de la agresora las cosas mejoraron o empeoraron, era una mujer joven con los ojos bien grises.

-La junta interina del Principe Zuko los requiere.


End file.
